The Life and Times of the Halliwell Brothers
by Naie Black
Summary: Chris had always been the strategist and the brains of the duo, even if he was scaringly powerful. Wyatt was the sheer power and brute force even if he was too smart for his own good. Series of incidents in the lives of the Halliwell brothers. Drabbles, one-shots, etc. In no particular order. Canon. No incest.
1. Of toys and powers

**Chris had always been the strategist and the brains of the duo, even if he was scaringly powerful. Wyatt was the sheer power and brute force even if he was too smart for his own good. Drabbles, one-shots, etc. about the Halliwell brothers. In no particular order. Canon. No incest.**

**So well I've been obsessed with Charmed ever since I can remember, literally; recently I re-entered the fandom by reading a crossover, and well here I am.**

**This is not my priority so updates will be slow.**

**And lastly but not least, it's been a while since I saw the first seasons so I'm a little rusty with anything to do with Prue, feel free to point out any mistakes.**

**BTW, this is just my take on the next gen, I haven't read the comics so only a small part of it will be in here, but for everything else I think this can be considered canon.**

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" shouted eleven-year-old Chris closing the door magically. He knew the no-powers-inside-the-house-unless-there's-a-demon-attack rule, but what his mom couldn't see, wouldn't hurt her. That was the same reason for which he had orbed rather than walked from the bus stop. He probably shouldn't depend so much on his powers but him and Wyatt had telekinetically fought for the toys since he was two, hell, he had learned how to orb even before he learned how to walk, so it was a little hard for him not to rely on them.

He threw his back pack to the couch, and went to the kitchen searching for his mom but she wasn't there. He climbed the stairs to her bedroom and knocked the door.

"Mom?" He opened the door but there wasn't anyone inside. He then went to Melinda's room but when he opened the door just a little, he only saw Melinda sleeping peacefully. _She must be in the attic, _he thought. Chris started making his way upstairs when he heard noises coming from it. That sounded like something had hit the floor, and that sounded like something had broken, and that _definitely_ sounded like something had exploded. He started running.

What he saw was scared him in a way no other demon had achieved. Maybe because no other demon had ever been so close to taking his mother.

The demon wasn't completely solid; it was a big black shape of black smoke with giant red eyes. It was holding his mother with one smoke-claw and somehow Chris just _knew _it was sucking the life out of her. Piper was pale and she looked thinner than she had been just six hours ago, her hair looked dry and lifeless, and her eyes were sunken. Chris was trembling, he wasn't sure if it was out of fear or out of rage but he was stuck in his spot, he commanded his legs and his hands to move but they didn't answer him. He tried shouting, for Aunt Paige, for Wyatt, for his Dad (even if he couldn't hear him), for Uncle Coop, for anyone, but he couldn't find his voice.

The creature advance towards him and his mother tried to blow it up in an attempt to protect him but the explosion took and effort out of her and the demon seemed to take advantage of it to drain her faster. However this action made Chris come to his senses.

He slammed the monster into the far wall as hard as he could and it lost some shape, but it quickly started reforming.

"WYATT!" He cried for his big brother, but he was still at school and he couldn't orb in the middle of a class. He tried keeping it from reforming telekinetically but unless he tried taking it as a whole, it was like air.

"PAIGE!" But his Aunt was at Magic School doing god knows what and she didn't answer immediately. He could keep slamming him to the walls but it had been a miracle his mother was still conscious after the last hit.

"COOP!" His Uncle could be in a different plane or time and maybe hadn't even heard him. He tried crushing it but stopped when he realized he was only helping him reform.

It would be a while until somebody came.

He was alone.

Chris felt his heart racing and his breathing agitate; he was smart enough to recognize the first sings of shock. He couldn't go into shock; he couldn't fail to his mom. He had to act fast. He had to do something, nobody was coming to the rescue; it was up to him to save his mother. _Get a grip of yourself Christopher, _he told himself. He could try to orb his mother out of his grasp but the demon seemed to absorb or at least block out any magical attacks. Chris examined the room quickly and he felt his training kicking in. _For once,_ _I'm glad for all those bruises Aunt Phoebe gave us. _There were several things he could use as weapons, but he wasn't sure they would be of much help with the Smoke demon or if he would just upset it even more. _Here goes nothing. _

He started throwing several things at the monster, both manually and telekinetically. It didn't seem to affect him but at least it got the monster's attention, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, right? The demon focused his enormous red eyes in Chris and decided to retaliate by throwing something at him too. Unfortunately, that something was his (now unconscious) mother. Fortunately, Chris managed to orb her to her room before she hit the floor.

Apparently, the demon wasn't too smart because he had just renounced to his only bargaining chip, the only reason Chris wasn't slamming this thing to the walls, ceiling and floor with everything he had. Now that his mother was safe, Chris felt no reason to hold back in his attacks. He start hitting the demon with everything he had, slamming him right, left, up and down, left, up, down and right again, barely giving it time to reform enough so he could hit him again. But it wasn't enough.

Chris was mad, no,he was furious, enraged and goddamn pissed. He felt a humongous desire to avenge, to punish. He wasn't even aware of the blue sparkles that started flying out of his fingers.

* * *

_Just thirty minutes more and it'll be over, _thought Wyatt.

This class was worse than torture, and he would know. He preferred to be hunting demons in the underworld (not that his mother would ever allow it), or brewing potions in the attic, or practicing spells at magic school, or training in the basement, or even just studying with Billie. But no, his mother had forced him to pick a class he was rubbish at.

_Economics? How is that even going to be useful?_ He had mistakenly pointed out. And then his mother had gone off into a painfully long lecture that had started with _Every man should know how to cook, _gone through _No Halliwell will be 'rubbish' at cooking, _all the way to _Do you think you'll be hunting demons for a living? _Wyatt had wisely shut his mouth.

_I don't need to learn how to cook, that's what Chris is for, _he thought as he broke another egg trying not to crush it and failing for the fourth time. _Ugh, this is so disgusting._ He was still mumbling angry when he felt the jingling in his head.

_WYATT_! His little brother's voice was as clear as if he was sitting right next to him. He felt the fear and panic his brother was feeling through their whitelighter connection and rose immediately. His partner, a petite brunette girl, eyed him warily.

"Miss Patterson, could I go out for a second?" He called his teacher's attention praying silently that she would_,_ for once_,_ indulge him.

"Are you feeling sick? Because you look perfectly healthy Mr. Halliwell." She answered without looking at him. Wyatt groaned internally, had it been any other teacher, he would have orbed out of the school already. He was a straight A student, a football player, and (if he was honest), a teacher's pet. Every single teacher adored him, except Miss Patterson.

She thought Wyatt was your typical popular jock, and that he was only taking her class to get an easy A and get girls. As if. Had it been for Wyatt he would have taken Advanced Calculus to help him with his Astral Charts or any useful elective for the matter. And if he had wanted an easy A he would have taken Spanish, Italian or French, or any other language (but then again, _personal gain_). Stupid judgmental woman!

"I need to go to the bathroom" He tried again.

"Class is almost over, I am sure you can wait." Wyatt looked at the clock again, twenty-four minutes before the class was finished, seriously?! His brother didn't have twenty-four minutes, hell, he might not even have five!

"I've been holding it since the class started." Wyatt insisted.

Miss Patterson wrinkled her nose in disgust "Then you should be able to hold a little longer" she retorted.

"Well ok but if I get a urinary track infection it is all on you."

"Mr. Halliwell!" she scandalized.

"What? I'm just saying. Or if my bladder starts to back up inside and affect my kidneys, you'll have to pay for my surgery and find me a donor. Or if I turn out unable to hold it and end up peeing myself, you're paying for my therapy because it would undoubtedly cause me an emotional trauma that would take years to-"

"Just go already!" exploded Miss Patterson.

"Thank you!" Wyatt ran to the door and flew through the hallways, almost running over a girl who was probably on her way to the bathroom too. He got in the bathroom and barely checked that it was empty before orbing out.

He orbed into the attic and the scene in front of him surprised him. Chris definitely didn't need his help and Wyatt didn't dare break his concentration, so he leaned back and enjoyed the show. Chris was _literally frying, _the demon; blue lightning was coming out of his hands and before long, the demon was vanquished. Chris stood there shaking slightly and breathing heavily.

_Clap, clap, clap_. The sound made Chris turn around to see Wyatt clapping and holding a nine made out of orbs.

"I'd give you a ten for style but you made a mess so I had to penalize you." Wyatt smiled.

"How long have you been there?" Chris asked still breathing heavily.

"A while." Wyatt answered.

"A while? A while?! Do you have any idea how scared I was?! I THOUGHT I WAS ALONE! And he had mom and… and… AND YOU WERE JUST STANDING THERE?!" Chris advanced towards his brother, blue sparkles coming out of his hands.

"Whoa, wait a second. I only just got here, and I saw you frying that demon so I though you didn't need any help." Wyatt raised his hands innocently. "Wait, where's mom? Is she okay?" That last sentence caught Chris attention and seemed to get him out of his shock.

"Oh my god, mom!" Chris started running to her room and Wyatt followed.

Piper Halliwell was lying down in her bed; she looked relatively unharmed but Wyatt started healing her just to be sure.

Chris started talking while Wyatt healed her "The thing was sucking the life out of her! And I was so scared, and I didn't know what to do! And nobody was coming." he drew a short breath "I was alone and-" He held his hands in his face in an attempt to stop himself from crying. Wyatt felt his heart melt at the sight of his crying brother; he had always been annoyed that nobody believed him when he said Chris was a too mature for his age, too proud for crying and he was so obviously fake-crying, but the kid was too cute, he was still too young (even if he was only two years younger), and Wyatt knew this was real-crying.

"Don't worry, she is going to be fine, she's just tired." Wyatt hugged his brother tightly.

"And I think you did awesome" he tried to comfort his little brother.

"Really?" Chris asked softly

"Absolutely. And I'm pretty sure you just got a new power."

"I did! It's awesome isn't it?!" Chris was smiling now.

"Yeah but you'll need to train." Wyatt pointed out.

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other for about a second before declaring at the same time: "Race you!" And both boys orbed away.

When they where little, who could get anywhere faster? had been fun, but it had quickly turned boring when Chris realized it was easier to just orb rather than out-run Wyatt. Then, who could orb faster? had been fun, but again, they had become bored after always ending in a tie. After that, they had developed a circuit; room, kitchen, conservatory, attic, and finally their destination, but once again it had become boring when their parents stopped complaining. So they had ended up adding: orbing to the center of the room, running to the door and then, orbing out of the room.

Wyatt was the first to orb into the basement.

"Ha!" He threw his arms up "I won!"

"I hope winning to your little brother brings you the satisfaction it so obviously deserves." Chris huffed.

"You're such a sore looser." Wyatt was grinning; Chris could deny it all he wanted, but for Wyatt, competing with Chris was always a challenge.

"Boys?" They heard their mother's voice coming from the kitchen and looked at each other. "No races!" she shouted again. They both rolled their eyes and orbed into the kitchen.

"Mom you're ok!" Chris launched himself at her and hugged her tightly.

"Momma'sboy". Wyatt mumbled. "Hey mom!"

"Wyatt? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well, excuse me for answering to my little brother's SOS" He huffed.

"You know that's not what I mean" Piper's face softened. Lately, dealing with Wyatt had become harder than ever; they spend half of their time arguing and shouting at each other; she had thought that maybe the pacific whitelighter in him would spare her the overly sensitive teenager but apparently he was too much of a Halliwell for that. Just her luck. "I just wasn't expecting you, I thought Paige was the one to come. Chris, you know she's the one to call when Wyatt's at school."

"Wait, so your telling him off for calling me? Aunt Paige didn't answer! Nobody did! What if I hadn't come? What if Chris hadn't been able to deal with the demon on his own? And you didn't see him, he was in shock!" Chris looked from his brother to his mom, he hated when they fought.

"I am not telling him off, I am just reminding him of the rules. And I suggest you to tune down your tone with me, Wyatt!"

'What tone?' he wanted to defied, but his mother looked ready to shout at him, and he really didn't want to fight so he calmed himself down and apologized. "Sorry, I was just really worried for Chris." and made his best puppy eyes to try to pacify his mother and it appeared to work; Chris was her Achilles heel. She sight, shook her head and smiled slightly at him.

"Chris, are you ok?" She asked.

Chris, content that a fight had been avoided, nodded eagerly and took it upon himself to lighten the mood. "Yeah, I was frightened because I thought I was alone, but then Wyatt turned up. And I was really scared because you wouldn't wake up, but Wyatt healed you. And mom, I've got a new power! It's awesome!" Wyatt chuckled at the obvious attempt to get his mother to ease up on him but she fell right in Chris' trap. "Thank you Wyatt, and I'm grateful that you're here." She smiled at him again, this time a big smile.

"I, uh, it's ok, your welcome, I guess." He was amazed; his little brother had their mother wrapped around his finger_. _Just a couple of words from him and he was back to his good place in his mother's book. That would be definitely useful to remember. _Huh,_ _we'll see if he still can do no-wrong when he turns my age._ He laughed mentally._ Oh, that is going to be fun to watch. I'll be the angel. _Wyatt was too happy, lost in his own day-dream, imagining his mother trying to deal with Chris when she realized just how spoiled he was, that he didn't hear his brother's exited voice telling their mother about his new power until she called him.

"Wyatt?"

"Uh? Sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?" He thought she was going to scold him for it but she seemed a little space out.

"He shot blue lighting?"

"Um, yeah." It wasn't that surprising for Wyatt; he knew his father had been an Elder when Chris was conceived, he shuddered, and even if they had believed the Elders' powers couldn't be inherited, Chris was kind of a unique-special-once-in-all-lifetimes case so they didn't really had anything to base their beliefs on.

"But that's an Elder power. You're not supposed to have Elder powers." His mother was still in shock. "Demons will feel you miles states away. What if they mistake you for an Elder?!" Oh well, he could play with Chris while she got her wits back.

"Mom?" Chris asked, and then turned to Wyatt. "Two minutes!" he declared.

"Pfff, no way, she'll need at least five."

It had become somewhat of a tradition between the two brothers, to bet on how long it would take for her mother to digest 'delicate' information, or how long before she blew up. If anything, it was always an interesting race.

"No, I mean before she looses it." Chris elaborated.

"I know, I mean, she'll need five minutes for it to sink in and then two minutes before she explodes." Wyatt explained

"What? Please, we're talking about mom; she'll be threatening them in five minutes."

Wyatt smirked at Chris and he returned the smirk. The bet was on.

"She'll want Dad in here before calling them."

"But she'll be threatening them before that." Chris retorted.

"Point taken" Wyatt accepted.

A small silence followed and…

"Can I…?"

"No"

"Come on!"

"No"

"I would just-"

"I said no."

"Spoilsport"

Wyatt extended his right hand slightly towards his brother.

"Hey! It's mine!"

"Oh come on! Just let me have a look!"

"You have enough!"

"But"

"No! It's MY power so stay away from it." Chris finalized.

"I was going to give it back." Wyatt complained.

"As if you needed another one." Wyatt didn't have an answer for that so he conceded the point.

"I'll trade you." He tried.

"No"

"Not even… The Voice?" teased Wyatt.

Chris inhaled sharply.

"The Voice?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Uhu" _It's mine, _thought Wyatt.

Chris thought about it.

"No"

"Ok so just- wait no? You said no?" Wyatt was confused.

"Uhu" Chris smirked.

_The little…! He wants to know how much more he can get out of it! _

"Ok, you're right, it's your power, I'm sorry." Wyatt smiled innocently.

Chris continued to smirk.

"Do you have to go back to school right now or do you want to go to the basement?" He asked

_What…? Oh. He wants to show it off first. And now he knows he can get The Voice anytime he wants. Damn, I just lost my best leverage. Well played little brother, well played. _Wyatt felt himself smiling despite having just been bested by his little brother.

"The teachers won't mind, they all love me."

Chris agreed but then he remembered something. "Don't you have economics right now?"

"Uh…Bye" Wyatt wisely orbed out.

"The Twice-Blessed has left the building" Chris witted; he then turned to his mumbling mom and comforted her.

"It's ok mom. Think about it this way; you'll never have to worry about me not having enough potions again!"

* * *

**Just as a side note, The Voice is a power; the power grown-up Wyatt uses in Imaginary Friends before calcining, melting the demons (this part kinda reminded me of Chicken Little). And if you're confused, they were talking about switching powers. I imagine Wyatt and Chris fighting over powers instead of toys. XD**


	2. Of school and bonds

**Thank you to everyone who read, favorited and/or alerted. But especially, to those who took the time to review :D**

**SchwuppDiDupsi: Thanks! :) here, have some more. XD**

**Charrmed: Thank _you _for reading and reviewing**

**Guest: Sibilings; you can't live with them but you can't live without them. XD**

**Mark: I know Melinda was their only child in the First Future but she did appear in the epilogue: when Piper is sending Wyatt and Chris off to school, and she appears in the comics (18 months alter FC) but it doesn't really matter because the focus of the story are Chris and Wyatt. She's just an extra in here.**

**Disclaimer: Oops, I forgot it last time XD. Charmed it's obviously not mine; if it was, there would had been a Wyatt and Chris spin-off.**

* * *

"And remember Peanut, no magic unless it's an absolute emergency." Those were the last words Piper Halliwell said to her second son before leaving him to start kindergarden. On his own. Alone. She shook her head. Chris would be fine; no demon attacks, no kidnapping threats, just normal school, like everybody else. Except he wasn't like everybody else. Piper forced her fears down with the same iron will she had used two years ago when she sent her first son off, but she couldn't stop the small tears to escape.

Chris was excited; nervous maybe, but he was definitely not scared. There were some children in the room but not that many; the place itself wasn't that different from Magic School. He couldn't understand why he couldn't go to Magic School; all his friends were there, and his teachers, and the fun toys, but mommy wanted him to, _what was it?... "experience", new things. _Well, it couldn't be that bad if it was so much like Magic School.

Chris hugged Wuvey tighter, his presence comforting him. Wyatt had lent it to him saying that he could have it as a reminder that he wasn't alone. Chris wanted to reach out to the corner of his mind where he felt a buzz that wasn't entirely his (it felt like he was sharing a part of his mind with others) to try and talk to Wyatt, but mommy had said _no magic _and while he wasn't sure what it _was_, he used it when he wanted silently communicate with Wyatt or orb to someone, and orbing was definitely magic. So Wuvey would have to do.

He watched the other kids drawing or playing with each other and he was deciding what group to join when another boy approached him. He told him something but Chris couldn't for the life of him, understand what he was trying to say; the boy's speech reminded Chris of Wyatt when he talked with his mouth full of cookies (not that Chris blamed him, his mommy's cookies were delicious).

"Sorry?" Chris tried harder to understand the other boy this time but he could only caught a couple of words that didn't make sense. He made the other boy repeat what he thought was a question twice before the boy started crying.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't cry." Chris started to get anxious, he didn't like it when people cried, he himself didn't like to cry, he only did it when it was absolutely necessary or when he was hurt, like when that mean kid on the playground had had pushed him, but Wyatt had punched him and that had made him feel a little better.

"What is happening here?" The teacher approached both boys and tried to soothe the crying one.

"I don't know!" Chris pleaded his innocence. The other boy blabbed some more and to Chris' immense surprise (and relief) the teacher seemed to understand him.

"Chris, why don't you want to share your teddy bear with Dan?" The teachers asked Chris in a peaceful voice.

Chris didn't know what she was talking about, the boy (apparently named Dan) hadn't even asked for Wuvey, and he was going to say this when he saw the teacher stretching her hand as if to reach for Wuvey. He turned a little to his side to keep Wuvey out of her reach.

"I… I… It's Wuvey." He answered protectively.

"It's called Wuvey? That's a pretty name. I'm sure Wuvey would like to play with other kids, he most be bored of only playing with you." The teacher mistakenly handled it.

And that was when Chris got mad. Wuvey wasn't bored of playing with him, Wuvey _loved_ him; Wyatt had said so. What did she knew?

"Why don't you let Dan play with Wuvey for a little, while you draw something for your mommy?" Asked the teacher cheerfully.

But Chris didn't want to draw! He only liked to draw in Magic School, with the crayons that sparkled and changed colors and their gigantic sheets that expanded to fit his drawing. And he was so not going to give Wuvey away, he had promised Wyatt he would take care of him! He was not going to disappoint him!

"No! I don't want to!" he snapped, and he ran to the other side of the room where the other kids were playing with their toys. The teacher only sighted and concentrated on calming Dan; she saw this all the time, firstborns not getting their way and not knowing how to share, but he would learn, it was only his first day after all. She made a mental note to focus on teaching Chris how to share.

Chris sat in the floor, silently contemplating the other kids. Their games looked alright but not that fun; one kid was playing with his truck and two girls where playing with dolls. He wasn't interested in any of them. He looked around the room and a small box on the shelves caught his attention. _A puzzle_, he thought. Chris loved puzzles! Maybe mortal school wasn't so bad.

He got up and stretched his hand for it naturally, as if he could reach it despite his small height, but he stopped himself. _No magic. _He couldn't get it if not telekinetically and he couldn't orb and hover, like Wyatt had taught him, to reach it because that would be using magic. But he had to get it. He started thinking.

It wasn't that high. What was that high? Probably two coffee tables on top of each other, but Chris couldn't move two tables without his powers so he quickly disregarded the idea. Maybe he could use a chair, but the chairs in here were too little; it was a good idea, he only needed a big chair… The teacher's chair! Yes, that was it; he only had to move it. But again, it looked too heavy for him, unless… No, he couldn't use his powers. But if he was careful, nobody would notice. No, his mommy would be mad at him. He needed to find another way to move the chair. He looked at the other kids; he remembered when Wyatt and himself had pushed the grandfather's clock to make a goal post and had ended up destroying it. _That's it! I need more people._

"Hey, I'm Chris. Do you want to play?" He asked the boy with the truck.

* * *

"Bye mom!" Wyatt kissed his mother and turned to get to his classroom but she stopped him.

"Wyatt honey, you know today's Chris first day at school right?" She started.

"Yeah! I let him take Wuvey so he wouldn't be alone!." Wyatt smiled proud of himself for being able to help his little brother.

"Exactly, and that was really sweet of you." She praised him. "But I wanted you to, um, keep an eye on him." She asked him.

"But they don't let us play with the little kids." Wyatt pouted. Then he added: "Don't tell Chris I called him little." His brother made it clear that he didn't appreciate being underestimated.

"No, I didn't mean like that. I meant like, uh, you know." She frowned.

Wyatt was clueless.

"You know, like, _jingle._" She explained. But that only confused Wyatt even further.

"As in… _sensing him._" She gave in. Wyatt made an 'oh' face.

"I always do that." He shrugged.

"Good boy." Piper smiled. And she sent him off a little more relaxed knowing that she could count on Wyatt to protect Chris.

Wyatt was exited. He loved school, it was fun and today he would get to know more friends. Although he was a little sad because he had gotten used to playing daily with brother over the summer, but it was ok, he would see him again soon.

He greeted his teacher and everyone he knew from last year and he sat with a couple of friends and some new kids. He talked everyone into a game of tag and when the bell rang he had five new friends that laughed at the smallest provocation.

The teacher was talking about an exercise they would do to get to know each other, when Wyatt felt it. It was a like a small nudge, a disturbance in that corner of his mind where he kept an eye on his family. He tried to reach out to Chris but it appeared like whatever it was that had upset Chris shad been taken care of. He made a mental note to tell his mom before refocusing in his class.

* * *

Piper looked down at her watch again. _One and a half minute. _Only one and a half minute more and she would get her Peanut back. She looked at the other moms and she spotted two of Wyatt's friends' mothers talking to each other, but she didn't feel like gossiping. She sighted, what was taking them so long?

"First kid?" Asked a blond woman at her right.

"Um no, second one actually." Piper didn't want to have this conversation again; it was the typical talk of a woman who thought she knew everything just because she had already done it once, well Piper had too and it still felt horrible to let her baby go.

"It doesn't get any easier, right?" The woman smiled sympathetically.

"No, it only gets more tiring." Piper was surprised at the woman's words.

"You said it." The woman nodded "Why won't they open?" she continued.

_Huh, I may actually stand this one._

"First grade too?" She asked

"No, second actually. It still doesn't get easier." She laughed and Piper found herself laughing along.

"Piper Halliwell" She extended her hand.

"Janette Peterson" the blonde presented herself. The bell rang and they hurried their goodbyes, apparently both of them understanding of the anxiety of the other.

Piper arrived first at the classroom with a big smile on her face that quickly vanished when she saw Chris standing in the corner and the teacher approaching with a severe look on her face. She groaned internally; she knew that look, it was the look a teacher gave her when Wyatt had misbehaved. She feigned ignorance.

"Hello, I'm Piper, Chris' mother." She tried to get Chris to spot her but his gaze was directed at the floor.

"Could you wait a little? I need to talk to you." The teacher said condescendingly.

"Of course." Said Piper. _Damn. Don't let it be magic-related, _she prayed. She stood back watching jealously while the flood of moms got their kids. It felt like an eternity when the finally let her in to talk. Chris had sighed her by now but he refused to meet her eyes, as if he was ashamed. _What happened? _Now, Piper was worried.

"Please take a seat Mrs…." the teacher started

"Halliwell, but you can call me Piper."

"Thank you. Mrs. Halliwell, is Chris an only child?" Piper felt a déjà vu.

"No, he has an older brother, why?" The teacher seemed surprised at this.

"Well, it seems like he hasn't developed his social skills; he didn't want to share his teddy bear today and-" Piper interrupted the teacher

"It's Wuvey."

"Pardon?"

"The teddy bear, it's Wuvey. It's special, I'm sure that Chris would have shared it if had it been any other toy." She explained.

"I see. Still, is he used to being around other kids?" the teacher continued.

"Yeah, he went to daycare." _Magical daycare_, she added mentally. Again, the teacher was surprised.

"And he didn't have any problems?" she pressed.

"None." Piper was getting impatient, and she didn't like how the teacher was talking about Chris

"Well, maybe he is just shy" Piper wanted to laugh. _Yeah, Chris being shy_. _Ha!_

"Anyway, that's not a problem; we can work on his social skills. However, he displays troublemaking tendencies, I believe it's important to-" she was cut off again by Piper.

"_Troublemaking tendencies?"_ _Chris causing trouble? _Wyatt she could believe, but_ Chris? _The only times he cause trouble was when he was with Wyatt. And actually, Wyatt caused less trouble when Chris was around.

"Tell me Miss…"

"Johnson"

"Miss Johnson, what _exactly_ did Chris do?"

"He wanted to get to the shelves and he convinced five kids to help him. He made two of them stage a fight while the other three helped him move my chair." The teacher recounted.

Piper was impressed. She looked at her three-year-old son, suddenly reminded of the Other Chris, all business and demanding. She could imagine it perfectly. He would have befriended them first, then, he would have talked them into it by making it sound like it had been their idea and it would be absolutely fun to do, after that, he would have taken the whole blame for himself; Chris had probably gained five new best friends today. Piper couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Don't worry Miss Johnson, I will talk to him." She got up and grabbed Chris before the teacher could protest any further "Although, I think that displays his leadership skills, wouldn't you agree?" Piper didn't wait for her reaction and walked out.

It was no surprise for anyone, when two weeks later; Chris was moved two second grade.

* * *

**When my lil sis first started school, she had this classmate who babbled instead of talking, I have no idea how her parents or the teacher understood anything she said, but it was really funny to see my sister (who grew up mostly with adults an older kids) trying to decipher what she wanted. So that's were it came from.**

**I know Wyatt's part was small but he was already indirectly in the whole chapter so...**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D**


End file.
